The Slightly Insane Double Personality InventorScientist
by SnowTime
Summary: Naruko learns about her resisdent and parents early and decided to learn about what makes her clan proud. Behold as she follows the path of a Fuuinjutsu master that made her an inventor as well as a Scientist! with a sadist sensei, who wouldn't be slightly insane? Female Naruto


**Yo! What's up? This is my second longest chapter! I'm tired...**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto! This is for all future chapters!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

It was a dark night with a full moon. The wolves were howling at the full moon, while the crickets chirps in the cool grass with predatory birds flying in search for their prey. Long shadows were casted as the moon's light bared down on the village. It was about midnight now, and the only ones that are still awake are the ninjas that were doing night patrol along with a single little girl.

_'Chck! Scribble! Chck! BAM!'_

"Alright!" A little voice called out in victory in a dark room with a single light on.

Now, let's take a closer look on who it is.

It was a girl. Her name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko. She is currently 7. A genius in Fuuinjutsu, weapon making, and chakra manipulation and of course, trap making which she uses in pranks. She is somewhat like an insane scientist, but more like Anko insane rather than Orochimaru insane. Kami knows that Konoha nor the world needs another Orochimaru, but her imagination is making her on par with his insanity, along with her Uzumaki skills of pranking, which, by the way, combined equals _horrible_ _things!_

She and her hundreds of clones often thinks of project designs and writes them done with details and such. Right now, her happy exclamation meant that one of her pet projects were finished.

Now, back to the story of the little girl.

"Yeah! I'm AWESOME!" Naruko exclaimed as she bounced up and down in one spot. Oh yeah! She truly is the best! Ever since she found out about her resident Kyuubi along with her parents, things been great for her. She immediately badgered jiji when she found out about those things, and by the way, she learned about her parents form the Kyuubi who is her partner in crime. But really, he is so damn lazy, unless something interesting is happening.

After learning about her parents, jiji gave her everything they owned, which is a _lot! _And to her jiji's happiness and dismays, she began studying seals but . . . also made a lot of pranking seals which were humiliating.

The Sandiame Hokage in his desperation on stopping her pranking spree, gave her every book he can think of to stop her spree by reading every single one. At first she wasn't interested but the Kyuubi and her jiji made her read it and some of them were very interesting and useful. But because the Kyuubi thought that she was taking too long, he taught her the shadow clone jutsu which almost gave her jiji a heart attack, as he literally fainted for a few minutes.

Now, about the Sandiame, he wasn't fainting on her using the jutsu, he was freaking out because the local prankster could multiple herself! She could bring Konoha to ruins! His mind made up of all sort of scenarios, each worse than the other, thus, he fainted.

Now back to the story.

Naruko and her army of clones read through each and every scroll her parents had along with the ones jiji gave her and practice jutsu's till she master them, which made her the person she is now.

**"You're done with the Flying Board kit?"** A lazy voice laced with curiosity interrupted her train of thought.

"Yep! Finally! Out of my thousand and something plans, I finally finished one!" she voiced proudly as she admired her new and first invention. It was yellow and red, with orange as well when the two cross one another. It represents her and her parents as those are their colors. Naruko has mostly blond hair with streaks of red. It is about knee length and she has it tied up in a high pony tail. She was wearing a white shirt and black pants along with a lab coat.

**"So what are you going to do now?"** Kyuubi asked her as he heaved a yawn.

"I'm going to use it and go over to jiji to show it off!" Naruko answered as she picks it off the table and walked towards the door until Kyuubi stopped her.

**"Kit, in case you haven't notice, it is midnight and I seriously doubt he wants to be woken up at this time nor do you know his house address right now. Go tomorrow and ask for his address too."** He finished in a mumble as he curled himself back into his tails for a good rest.

"Aww." Naruko pouted. She had, indeed not notice the time as she and her clones worked on their pet project. Now that she has it finished, it would make getting away from the other ninjas easier by flying away! Perfect prank escaping material!

Oh well, time to go to sleep. And she walked over to the bed that she made with her chakra manipulating ability, stabilized with seals and feel into dreamless slumber.

Next morning . . . .

The Sandiame Hokage was currently reading through his massive pile of paperwork, this is, until an object with a person on it zoomed through his window, before crashing into the opposite wall with a resounding bam! Anbus jumped forward, prepare to ward off an attack while the hokage sighed, knowing exactly what has crashed into his office.

"Jiji!" A voice came out of the hole on the wall. Yep. He's right.

"What are you doing Naruko?" He asked her, amusement in his eyes as he looked toward where she is. He sees some kind of board thing by her side. He wonders what that is.

"Jiji! Jiji!" Naruko bounced up to him excitedly, while showing him the board. "I made something! A flying board and it works!"

Sarutobi jaws dropped, with his pipe hanging. A flying board? Are you serious? Made by a 7 year old seal master who is also a genius. Minato and Kushina must be proud, as well as the whole Uzumaki clan.

"It works? And you made it? How is it made and how did you come up with it in the first place and why?" Sarutobi asks her while he made a shooing motion at the Anbus and they filed out obediently.

"I was reading a lot of books and the inspiration just hits me! If I could fly, I could get away from pranks easier!" She exclaimed while Sarutobi face-palmed. Yep, he was right on the dot about why she made it.

"And it's really fun skating through the sky! You should try it jiji! Kuruma also helped by telling me what should probably be needed for flying! Such as changing directions and batteries!" Now, 6 months ago when the Sandaime visited her along with Jiraiya to test her for her master degree, they both went into panic when they heard that she can contact the Kyuubi. Jiraiya immediately checked her seal, while Sarutobi had her explain. After hearing the Kyuubi's explanation, they were dumbfounded. Who knew that Uchiha Madara is still alive and wants to destroy Konoha?

But they calmed down afterward.

"Can I test it Naruko?" he asked her kindly. Naruko nodded up and down while giving him a manual on operating it that Kuruma made her make. Sarutobi read through the manual, amazed at how thoughtful and smart the two were at making this. By the end, he was extremely excited at the prospect of flying. And immediately took the board that was lying on the desk on jump out the window on it. Naruko watched as he began flying at different speeds, changing angles and directions.

10 Minutes Later . . . .

Sarutobi was floating on clouds as he gave the board back to his surrogated granddaughter. "That was wonderful Naruko. Ahh, the feeling to fly . . . ." he trailed off as he began to shine. His thoughts went down the trail on how useful it would be for the ninjas and wonders if Naruko won't mind making more.

"Naruko. This is a wonderful inventions and I wonder if you can make more? I'll pay you and give you money for future projects. It is incredibly useful in the shinobi ranks." He asked her.

Naruko thought it over. More money and it's useful? Why not. "Ok jiji! I'll make 20! One for you and the rest 19 for sale! With me and my clones, give me two weeks!" The Sandaime nodded happily and amazed at the speed she could make things.

"I'll see you in two weeks then." Sarutobi replied as Naruko jumped back out of the window on her flying board.

**Xxxx**

Naruko was giddy as she sailed over the clouds and back to her parents' house. Jiji gave it to her when she learned about her parents and when she began making seals. The house is a mansion with seals all over it, making it perfect. She landed and went directly to her inventing room making hundreds of clones and making chakra metal out of her bloodline. Kuruma gave her the bloodline so she doesn't need to by materials that are expensive. But she can't make it if she doesn't know it, but thankfully Kuruma did. Being a 'who knows how old' Biji can be really useful. She and her clones split the huge mass of metal and began molding it into the right shape. She and her clones work the day away.

2 Weeks later . . . .

"Jiji!" Naruko yelled as she barged through the window again. "Ah." She murmured as sweat dripped down as she saw that the room was currently in a meeting right now. "Gomen." And she bowed a bit before immediately backing away to get out of the room.

"Naruko. It's fine. What do you need?" Sarutobi called out before she managed to get away.

Naruko turned back around energetically before bouncing over to him, yelling "It's done!"

Sarutobi's eyes widen before thanking her for her hard work until he was interrupted Fugaku.

"What is the child doing here for Hokage-sama?" Fugaku asks as he eyed the child carefully.

"Ah. Perfect timing Naruko! Why don't you show them what you made? It is an incredible and useful invention!" he encouraged her. "And where is my order anyways?" He asks as she only have one on her.

"Right here!" she exclaimed, pointing at the bracelet she had on. Sarutobi examined it closer and notice storage seals. He nodded at her smartness.

Naruko put done the one she had been holding and released the others that were sealed away. A bit of smoke later, there were 20 boards pile on top of one another in boxes. She took the one on the very top and gave it to him. "This is yours! All you have to do is put some of your blood on that seal right there and it won't be stolen from you!" She declared, pointing at a red seal on the corner of the board. "And I put another seal on it to prevent someone from copying my work." She said with her chest swelled in pride.

"Sarutobi nodded in appreciatory. "Good thinking Naruko. Do you have any more manuals on these that I can pass out?" he asks.

Naruko nodded before unsealing another box that had manuals packed neatly. "I have 20 in here!" She told him as she pass the box over to him. He passed the bock over to the other council members. "Take one and pass it around. Read through it and you'll know what we're talking about." He told them.

10 minutes later . . . .

"What?!" was about what every person was thinking. They all looked toward Naruko. 'She made this?!' they thought as they stared at her. Naruko fidgeted as they continue to stare, making her uncomfortable.

The Sandaime cleared his throat to get their attention. They hastily stopped staring at her and looked toward the Sandaime as he open his mouth. "Naruko, as the Hokage of Konoha, I formally give you your status as a special genin." He told her as he hand her a new forehead protector.

Naruko jaws were hanging, gaping like a fish until she snapped out of it and grabbed the item before tying it around her neck. "Yay! I'm a ninja! And I never went to the academy!" Naruko cheered.

"Hokage-sama! Is that really okay?" Many people asked as they watch the little girl cheering around.

"It's fine. Besides, I gave her special genin rank and she is a bit young so I won't be making her take missions outside until she is a bit older. I gave her that rank to allow her to make her ideas come true. She makes good things no?" He asked them after explaining what he is going to do to her.

They nodded. The flying board is a good idea.

"Naruko." He called out, effectually stopping her cheering. "From now on, any inventions that you make and show me, I can take them as missions you did and earn money. The Flying board I'll count as a low B rank on your record ok?" he told her gently.

Naruko nodded earnestly. "Actually, me and my clones made around one to two thousand ideas, but never had the funds to do it! Even though I can make materials with my ability, I can only do that when I know how it is like." Sarutobi's along with everyone in the room felt their jaws dropped as she continue rambling. "-and I also brought some of my designs and ideas for you to see that you may like jiji!" she finished with her hands on her hips.

She was frightened when a hand clamped down on her shoulder ominously. She robotically looked up, seeing another hand in the 'give me' gesture extending from her jiji. She sweat-dropped at the sight and unsealed about 10 papers and handed over.

Sarutobi looked through it for a while amazed at each and every one until his eyes landed on a certain one. Thunder clashed though his mind as he immediately show that one to Naruko.

"Make this one first!" He demanded.

Naruko was scared for a second and hurriedly looked at the one he was holding up. She sweat-dropped. It was the massaging chair that one of her clone thought up when they remember how jiji always complain about sore muscles.

"I can, but I need materials for it since I don't know the properties of the materials and I don't have the funds . . . ." She trailed off when a scroll suddenly appeared in front of her face. She took it and opened it up. Seeing the amount of money it had, she face-palmed. Seems like jiji really wants this thing.

"Since I never made this before it may take a while. Probably around a month jiji." She told him.

"That's fine! I can wait a month! That's actually pretty fast!" The hokage answered.

One of the clan heads decided to ask what is it that he wanted done so much. "Um, Hokage-sama. What is the one you have your eye on?" he asked hesitantly.

"This!" The Sandiame said dramatically while holding out the paper, faced toward the council. "A medical powered massaging chair that helps with sores anywhere on the body, feet and hand included. It uses chakra and massages your muscles, which is perfect for old timers like me." He declared, even admitting he's old.

"Wow jiji. You want it that badly that you even admit you're old?" Naruko asked him with a voice of wonder.

Some people on the council along with the hidden Anbus snickered at that, while several older members of the council wonder if they can get an order of that chair as well. One voiced out his question. "Can I also get an order of that?"

"I guess, but I don't know about the price since I don't know how much the materials costs." She said looking toward her jiji in question. He nodded his head in affirmative.

"Then ja ne!" And there she goes, flying out the window.

A whole month later . . . .

After many explosions and malfunctions, she finally finished it! Now she has two inventions finish. Kuruma helped along the process by pointing out things she needs to add, or missed. She packed up the invention and flew out the door to the tower.

"Jiji!" Naruko called out as he looked up from his paper work and smiled tiredly at her. She landed before she continued her next statement. "I finished it!" She finished.

Hiruzen Sarutobi blurred for a moment before he immediately zoomed in front of Naruko, using his God of Shinobi speed. He held out of his hand in a 'give me' motion which prompted Naruko to give him the manual. He read through it while Naruko unsealed the item and put it behind his desk instead of his usual chair.

A few minutes later . . .

Sarutobi was in heaven. The light was shining, and angels were calling him. He sighs in bliss, before snapping himself out of it to give Naruko her payment. "A mission well done, Naruko." He said as he leaned back into his chair.

Naruko grinned when she saw her payment before unsealing another scroll that she had with all the other copies of the same chair for sale. "Here jiji! Sell them at the price of a B-rank! After making the one you're sitting in, I made more since I know what the properties of the materials are now, they are easy! I made 20 more with around 1000 clones. Now I'm off for a good rest, see ya!" Naruko said as she went back to her house in a shushin of wind.

Xxxx

Years pass by, and now Naruko was 13. She is now a Jonin with a title in the bingo books, The Insane Inventor or Scientist. When she was 10, jiji decide she was old enough and assign her a sensei. He assign her Anko, which made her interested in chemistry, so that is how she got her Scientist title. And anybody would go insane with Anko, but she was already insane, so she became more insane, which scared everyone, but she has, like every other elite ninja has, her own quirk.

She also made many friends among the elites as her inventions makes life easier which made her popular, along with the fact that she is very strong.

She is 5'4 right now with the same hair style she had all of those years ago, especially after Jiraiya taught her his hair jutsu. She is wearing an orange battle kimono with shorts underneath along with a belt on her hips. Her top slips a bit off her shoulder with a mess shirt underneath that. She has special holders on her belt engraved with seals to respond to her voice or thoughts. She also have special shoes on that she can channel chakra in and will allow her to stay in the air. She is so glad that her one of her affinity is wind.

Makes life easier for her.

She also made many inventions, mostly weapons for herself and other conveniences with her clones, and what they are, she'll show you later as she skates through the air on her fly board, toward the location of the first chunin exam to help out Ibiki. Jiji also asked her to be the proctor for the final exam which she will gladly do as she got permission to do something special.

She whistles as she thinks about her specials. Ah, how she loves her life.

**'Agreed.'** Thought Kyuubi who was on her head in a super chibi form.

Time to go see the genins, especially the rookies that they all decided to put in. This year will be fun~.

* * *

_**L( ^ v ^)Y**_

**How's that? Fine any problems, please tell me! R&R~CYA~!**


End file.
